One Day
by MistressKirya13
Summary: Sofia Anderson is an intern at the Special Victims Unit. She helps fight crime along with Detective Benson and Stabler. Although she's helping fight crime in New York City, there's one crime she hasn't convicted, which is her feelings for Elliot Stabler. Stabler/OC


Chapter One: Sofia Anderson

* * *

I quickly rushed up the stairs of the 16th precinct, with my black coffee in one hand, a croissant in the other, a plastic bag under my arm, and a couple of folders in my mouth. This was the third time I was late this week, and I was so close to giving up taking public transportation. I tried to press the elevator button with my elbow, but kept missing it, due to my poor eye coordination. I was already such a mess, and it was only seven in the morning.

"Need help with that?" I heard the familiar voice of one of my coworkers.

"Mhm," I hummed, nodding my head. I look at Olivia, who looks deadbeat. "Didn't get enough sleep last night?" I asked, as the folders fell out of my mouth and scattered all over the floor. "Ugh," I groaned.

Olivia bent down to pick up the folders. "She was only fourteen, she shouldn't have been raped and killed by that monster," She stood up, and held the folders in her hand, shaking her head. "It just isn't fair."

I stood there silently, nodding my head, whole heartily agreeing with her. "This is why I'm here to help you guys bring justice to her,"

The elevator finally comes, and we both get in, with Olivia of course pressing the button. "Yeah, thanks for your help Sofia. You're only twenty-one and you've got a bright future."

I beamed with a smile, proud of being useful.

"So, hopefully, Cragen will let you off the hook on being thirty minutes late," she said with a grin, as the doors open.

I frowned, putting my coffee and croissant down on my desk. Olivia placed the folders on my desk and looked at me knowingly. "I swear, I'm going to start walking from now on,"

"How are you going to get here from Queens?"

"Queensboro Bridge,"

Olivia laughed, and headed towards her desk. "See you later, Sofia,"

I pouted, and sat down putting my head down on the desk, trying not to fall asleep.

"Sofia, don't get too comfortable, we have a case to figure out,"

I looked up and saw it was the other intern, Kayla Darren. She walked over to her desk, which was across from mine, and smacked down a whole pile of manila folders.

"Is it a real case, or a practice case?" I asked, getting excited.

She sighed, "A practice but should be taken seriously," Kayla said, taking out her notebook.

"Did Cragen look for me?" I took a few folders, and munched on my croissant.

"He actually hasn't come in yet, so you got lucky today." Kayla grinned. "Give me a piece," she referred to my croissant.

I ripped a piece and handed it to her. "What's the assignment?"

"Hold on, I've got it here," She looked around her desk, as she pushed off strands of her dyed blonde hair, which I helped her with last month.

"You hair is starting to fade," I commented.

"I know," Kayla sighed. "We should dye it again,"

"Totally. I was thinking about going red, what do you think?" I asked Kayla.

"Red won't look good on you," _He _said. Instantly, my heart started to bang against my ribcage, my eyes widening, and shivers were being sent all across my body.

Elliot Stabler walked into the room, with his coffee in hand and that oh so sexy grin on his handsome face. His lovely blue eyes were looking at me, and my breath was tangled up in my throat.

"I think red would look good with her complexion," Kayla replied. "Oh! I found the assignment,"

"I think Sofia looks great the way she is," Elliot said, and I tried not to make any inappropriate noises with my mouth. He headed toward his desk, a couple of desks away from me, which was the best view in this whole room.

"It's so obvious you like him,"

"I've been working here for two months, its not obvious." I said, trying to distract myself. But every few seconds my eyes would make their way over to Elliot.

"You're licking your lips! Control yourself!" Kayla giggled. "He's got a wife _and _four kids,"

Kayla's words halted my hormones in my body. I looked down at the assignment, shaking my head. Why were the good ones always taken? "It's not hurting anybody by me just admiring him,"

Kayla looked at me, seriously. "Oh yes, it's hurting you."

I tried to say something back, but I couldn't think of anything. Kayla was absolutely right.


End file.
